Chocolate blanco, chocolate negro
by Mireyan
Summary: Lo único que quería en ese momento era compartir algo con Shindou, lo que fuese, y aquello era perfecto, cada uno tenía su mitad , como un buen equipo, dos amigos que se compenetraban perfectamente. Sólo que era mentira.


¡Hola a todos! Hoy os traigo un Ranmasa, mi primer Ranmasa. No ha quedado del todo como yo esperaba, pero algo es algo, espero que sea el primero de más Ranmasas porque la pareja me encanta e irles cogiendo manejo con el tiempo.

Este es un regalo que le hice a mi amiga Fresita con Nata por su cumpleaños. Ella me animó a subirlo aquí así que por ella va. Y a los demás, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad ni gano dinero con esto.

* * *

_¡Mira, una tableta de chocolate de dos colores! ¿Quieres compartirla conmigo? Aunque a mí sólo me gusta el chocolate negro... a ti te gusta el blanco, ¿no, Kirino? Es que te pega mucho...¡Entonces es perfecto, siempre que nos compremos una podemos compartirla!_

Kirino odiaba el chocolate blanco. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Ese sabor extremadamente dulce, empalagoso de más, esa textura aceitosa. Con sólo meterselo en la boca tenía la sensación de que iba a morir de una hiperglucemia. Le daba asco sólo verlo, mucho más comerlo. Para empezar, ¿por qué lo llamaban chocolate si no llevaba nada de cacao? El chocolate blanco era un fraude.

Casi como él.

La primera vez que Shindou y él compraron el dulce, Shindou le había dicho lo del chocolate blanco con tanta ilusión que no había sido capaz de decirle que a él tampoco le gustaba. Lo único que quería en ese momento era compartir algo con Shindou, lo que fuese, y aquello era perfecto, cada uno tenía su mitad , como un buen equipo, dos amigos que se compenetraban perfectamente. Sólo que era mentira.

Nunca pensó que fuese a durar. Pensó que Shindou compartiría el chocolate con él un par de veces y luego se olvidaría, y él solo quería aprovechar el momento mientras durase. Pero nunca terminó, y se convirtió en una tradición entre los dos. Habían seguido durante años compartiendo tabletas a medias, y Kirino nunca había logrado ni acostumbrarse al sabor del chocolate blanco ni decirle a Shindou que lo odiaba. Era un cobarde, pero después de tanto tiempo le parecía hasta injusto contarle a su amigo la verdad. ¿Que pensaría Shindou si supiese que durante todos estos años le había mentido?

No es que su amistad se restringiese a las tabletas, o que fuese lo único que tuviesen en común. El fútbol los unía más que nada, pero el momento de compartir el chocolate era algo que tenían en común desde la niñez, un ritual suyo propio y de nadie más, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

Lo peor no era seguir comiendo ese asqueroso chocolate blanco ni tampoco que Shindou fuese su mejor amigo y no fuese capaz de confesarle aquello.

Lo peor era que Shindou nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de la cara de asco que ponía comiendo aquello.

Quizás por eso una tarde, por puro despecho, se compró una tableta de chocolate de dos sabores. Se sentó en la orilla del río, partió la parte de chocolate negro y se la comió de una sentada. Sabía a reproche y a decepción. Le empezó a doler el estómago y no estaba seguro de si era el chocolate o la ira acumulada. Hasta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Vas a comerte eso?

Kariya Masaki estaba de pie a su lado y miraba con ojos anhelantes el chocolate blanco que todavía estaba en el envoltorio.

Kariya era la última persona a la que Kirino le apetecía ver en ese momento. Pensó en decirle que se largara, pero conociendo a su compañero de equipo, posiblemente eso solo le animaría a quedarse para amargarle la tarde, así que pensó que quizás conseguiría más siguiéndole la corriente.

- No, todo para ti.

Le tendió la tableta, pero para desgracia de Kirino, Kariya en vez de marcharse se sentó a su lado a comerla.

- Estoy confundido, senpai. Pensé que te gustaba el chocolate blanco.

- Parece ser una opinión común. Siento decepcionarte.

- No sé, cómo te he visto una de estas con Shindou-senpai y él siempre se quedaba la otra parte.

La revelación dejó a Kirino boquiabierto. Que él supiese ninguno de sus compañeros sabían de esa costumbre de Shindou y él.

- Pero bueno, ¿es que me espías o qué?

- Senpai, sólo me intereso por ti. Os vi de casualidad una vez.

"Casualidad" Kirino dudaba de que Kariya hubiese hecho nada de casualidad alguna vez en su vida. Éste mientras tanto le estaba poniendo su sonrisa más angelical (que Kirino sabía también que era la más falsa) mientras masticaba el chocolate blanco con los carrillos llenos.

- ¿Porque no le has dicho a Shindou-senpai que no te gusta?

- Es algo que no te incumbe lo más mínimo. Métete en tus asuntos.

- Tus asuntos son mis asuntos, senpai. Me preocupo por ti.

"Preocuparte por mí. Tú solo te preocupas de amargarme la existencia" Le lanzó a Kariya una mirada llena de odio, pero si este se percató, hizo como que no.

- Es muy triste que después de tantos años, tu mejor amigo no se haya dado cuenta de lo que te gusta de verdad.

Y como siempre el maldito niño tenía que llegar a meter el dedo en la llaga. Kirino se levantó y se marchó a paso rápido antes de estamparle la cara con los tacos de su bota de fútbol. Sin embargo Kariya no parecía oler el peligro, porque se levantó y fue detrás de él.

- No te enfades, Senpai, si quieres puedo compartir yo contigo.

- ¿Por qué no te largas a molestar a otra persona? ¿no hay más gente a la que te guste hacerle la vida imposible, sólo yo?

- Es que tú...

- Pues muchas gracias.- lo interrumpió Kirino, apretando el paso sin querer escuchar el final de la frase. Cruzo un par de calles y cuando vio que Kariya no lo seguía continuó andando a ritmo normal. Ya estaba enfadado pero encontrarse con Kariya sólo había empeorado las cosas. Cuando llegó a su casa ni siquiera cenó, se metió en la cama esperando que el día pasase rápido.

* * *

El entrenamiento del Raimon había terminado hacia rato. Kirino se había escabullido en cuanto pudo. La breve conversación de ayer con Kariya le había hundido la moral más todavía, y no tenía ganas de hablar con él ni con Shindou. El segundo le había propuesto ir a merendar a su casa, pero Kirino se había excusado diciendo que tenía prisa por terminar un trabajo para clase.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Kariya fuese más rápido que él y se lo encontrase otra vez, al doblar una esquina pero bien alejado de la escuela, sujetando una tableta de chocolate entre las manos.

- He comprado esto. Como te enfadaste conmigo...

Kirino lo miró con recelo. No tenía muy claro si era un regalo de verdad o si pretendía meterse con él otra vez.

- Si no lo quieres lo voy a tirar.- Kariya se estaba poniendo colorado.- a mí no me gusta.

Kirino aceptó el trozo de chocolate negro.

- Gracias.- echó a andar. No esperaba que Kariya le fuese a dejar en paz tan pronto, y de hecho fue detrás de él.

- No hace falta que salgas corriendo. Podemos comérnoslo al lado del río, como ayer.

- No somos amigos, y de hecho no fue una conversación amistosa.

- Bueno, pues como compañeros de equipo. Por el bien del Raimon.

- Vale. Cuando me traigas unas cuantas tabletas más, me lo pensaré.- dijo alegremente Kirino con la única intención de quitárselo de en medio.

Lo que no esperaba es que Kariya se lo tomase como un desafío.

Al día siguiente estaba esperándolo en el mismo sitio que el anterior, con más chocolate. Y se tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando vio la expresión de Kirino al encontrárselo.

- A ver... lo de ayer te lo dije para que me dejases en paz.

- No soy tonto. Pero si te traigo más no podrás negarte a hablar conmigo.

Kirino cogió su parte.

- ¿Quién de los dos crees que se cansará antes?

- Ya verás, senpai. Puedo ser muy persistente.

A Kariya le costó veinte días y veinte tabletas, pero al final Kirino tuvo que ceder y reconocer que se lo había currado bastante. Se sentaron a la orilla del río, dónde Kariya había encontrado a Kirino la primera vez. Lo cierto era que Kirino agradecía los esfuerzos del chico por hacer las paces. No era habitual que Kariya quisiese hacer las cosas bien, y Kirino pensó que sería buena idea tomar en consideración las pocas buenas acciones que tenía, quizás eso le animaría a portarse mejor.

- ¿Por qué pensó Shindou-senpai que te gustaba el chocolate blanco?

- No sé... sólo dijo que me pegaba.

Kariya se quedó mirando el trozo que tenía en la mano, como si lo estuviese estudiando.

- Puede que tenga razón.

- ¿Ah, sí, me pega? ¿por qué?

Para sorpresa de Kirino, Kariya reaccionó a esa pregunta como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había dicho la frase anterior en voz alta. Se puso colorado e intentó recular como pudo.

- ¡Es por el color, por el color El color blanco te pega más.

Kirino alzó una ceja. Sabía que Kariya no estaba siendo sincero, pero tampoco le iba a poder sacar mucho más.

- Pues yo creo que te pega mucho más a ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Está esa cara tan empalagosamente dulce que pones cuando haces alguna burrada y no quieres que te descubran. Pero es todo falso, igual que el chocolate blanco que no es chocolate.

Kariya sonrió forzadamente

- Senpai, ¿es que no hay nada que te guste de mí?

- Sí. Que me invitas a comer.- dijo metiéndose la última onza en la boca.

Igual que con Shindou, Kirino había esperando que Kariya se terminase hartando, pero el muchacho seguía esperándolo todos los días a la salida del instituto Sólo logro escaparse un par de veces, precisamente porque iba acompañado de Shindou. No sabía si es que Kariya los había visto de lejos o los había escuchado hablar, pero el caso fue que no apareció y Kirino le dio las gracias mentalmente. Se le caería la cara de vergüenza si le hubiese dado por aparecer con el chocolate con Shindou delante.

Se estaban haciendo bastante cercanos y Kirino no podía dejar de sentirse mal. No le molestaba llevarse bien con Kariya: era algo que nunca había pensado que pudiese pasar pero a decir verdad estaba disfrutando bastante de la compañía del otro chico: cuando Kariya no estaba gastando bromas pesadas resultaba ser alguien con quien se podía hablar y que sabía escuchar. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza cómo había empezado todo. Era como si hubiese metido a Kariya en un terreno que era sólo de Shindou y él, y se sentía como si estuviese traicionando a su amigo, sin que el otro hubiese hecho nada para merecerlo. Pensó en como se sentiría él si se enterase de que Shindou andaba por ahí compartiendo dulces con otras personas.

- Senpai, hablas como si estuvieras engañando a tu novio conmigo.- le espetó Kariya cuando le dijo que deberían dejar de verse tan a menudo.

- No es eso, es solo que Shindou es mi mejor amigo. Es con él con quién debería compartir estas cosas, no contigo.

Kirino se dio cuenta, al mismo tiempo que lo decía lo cruel que sonaban sus palabras. Era como si le dijese a Kariya que él no era ni siquiera su amigo. Estaba esperando una respuesta sarcástica por parte de Kariya pero sólo se encontró con una mirada helada como respuesta.

- Y sin embargo, no eres capaz de decirle la verdad.

Se levantó y cogió su mochila para irse.

- Y a mí me lo has contado todo.

* * *

- ¡Mira, las tabletas! Hace un montón que no compartimos una... ¿te apetece?

- Bueno, por qué no.

Kirino y Shindou entraron en la tienda. La anciana dueña les sonrió con amabilidad y les dio la vuelta correcta casi sin contar, una habilidad adquirida sólo a base de años y años detrás del mostrador. Shindou partió el chocolate nada más salir de la tienda y le dio a Kirino la acostumbrada mitad blanca.

Kirino se quedó mirando el trozo de chocolate antes de comérselo. Pensó en lo poco que le gustaba, lo insoportable que le parecía su sabor al principio. Y sin embargo, se había acostumbrado. El chocolate blanco formaba parte de su vida. Y aunque a veces fuese desagradable, no podría prescindir ya de él. Mordió un buen trozo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás sonriendo.

- Nada. Que me gusta mucho el chocolate blanco.


End file.
